A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
In prior art systems, a single panel of jacks spans the entire width of the bay. This limits the flexibility in working with the panel. The cables from the digital systems are routed to the rear of the DSX bays and to the sides of the terminating apparatus to permit access to terminating pins. This method of cable routing causes cable congestion at the DSX bays. In order to access the rear of the panel, a craftsperson would have to walk over to the aisle located at the rear of the bay housing the panel. Furthermore, only about fifty circuits per panel are available in prior art systems.